Monster In The Dark
by Eine Fledermaus
Summary: A little lamb enters the lion's den. Another child falls victim to the claws of the Springwood Slasher.


The red 1958 Cadillac rolled up to empty, abandoned power plant parking lot. The sun was going down. Freddy could see the confusion growing on the child's face in the seat next him as she slowly began to realize that they were in fact not at her home, but instead Freddy had brought her to a location that was entirely unfamiliar to her.

The little girl was probably around seven years old, albeit a bit small for her age. She had the softest, doe eyes and curly hair that framed her still chubby cheeks. She had said her name was Mary. It was a simple name, but it was a name that felt delightful as it rolled around and lingered on Freddy's tongue. It was a good name that would make headlines very soon.

He chuckled as he saw her little nose scrunch up in confusion trying to figure out where they were. It was a dance that had danced with many children before and was ready to dance again.

"Mary." Freddy cooed. The little girl looked up at the man with her big inviting eyes. "Mary, I know you must be very confused right now but this is where I work. I just needed to stop by here and pick up a few items before I take you home since it was already on the way. Don't worry you will be with your family soon enough. You can come inside with me while I pick them up so you won't be left alone out here." She nodded because she trusted him. He let he out of the car and took her tiny hand in his as he led her inside the darkened room. He closed the heavy door behind them.

A foul, old, musky stench eliminated throughout the plant as he led her deeper. Anticipation rose with ever step they took away from the diming light of the outside world. She could no longer see a thing and he could feel her tense up with fear which caused his excitement to grow ever stronger.

"Now, Marry," he addressed her slowly letting go of her hand. "I'm going to have to leave you alone here for just a moment, but I promise I'll be right back there aren't many monsters lurking in the dark that can reach you here." She could no longer speak, but let out a whimper, and then he was gone.

He stepped towards an all too familiar chest of drawers, next to an all too familiar cot bed, next to the boiler. He opened up the topmost drawer removed his most prized bladed glove. The old leather was soft as he slid it on to his right hand. He smiled at the sharp knives that still had a bit of blood dried from his last victim. he reveled as the weight began to make him feel whole.

He flexed his fingers a bit. Then gently tapped the bladed against a nearby pipe. Then again, and again as he made his way around the boiler room; occasionally running the blades along the pipes for a prolonged screech. The sounds growing louder and more frequent as he approached the girl making music to his hears as they mixed with the sound of her gentle cries.

Mary heard footsteps approach that she hoped was the man in the brown hat come to save her and take her home, but she also feared that it could be a monster come to get her and she still couldn't see.

Freddy suddenly picked the child up and then pushed her down onto the bed with enough busing force to dislocate her shoulder. She screamed and he laughed. He was now fully on top of her pressing her into the bed as she felt whatever sticky, wet substances that coated it that she couldn't identify pressing into her skin making her feel sick. She squirmed trying to get away from whatever was holding her down but she was too weak to move against it.

She cried out of tremendous amounts of pain and fear as Freddy moved to lick her tear stained cheek. The salty taste was delicious.

Mary continued to struggle as Freddy gently ran the backside of his bladed index finger down her chest while he brushed a curly lock of hair out of her eye with his left hand. The feel of her tiny body beneath squirming to get away in vain delighted the man to no end. when the blade reached her navel, he lifted his hand a gain turning the blade and sliced through side of her dress leaving four long cuts. None of the cuts were deep enough to kill her outright but they certainly were enough to draw blood.

She was growing weaker, less defiant as she was losing blood and the pain slowly took over her mind. She knew she was never going to see her family again. He really wanted to draw this out and play with her all night long but he knew the girl wouldn't last much longer. He pressed a goodbye kiss to her little lips before snapping her neck and watching the life leave her broken and bloodied body.

He got of the cot bed and gathered his tools to dismember the child's corpse. He admired his work before setting about cutting her up into small enough pieces to be easy for transport. He carefully sliced each tiny limb until everything was ready to fit into a suitcase.

He changed into some clean spare clothes and stepped out into the night. He placed the suitcase into the trunk of the car that they had arrived in and began his rout back to his home ready to say goodnight to his daughter as if nothing had happened.

He would drop the suitcase off in the park in the morning. The body will be found. Fear will continue to rise and grip the town as more and more children fall. Freddy loved his perfect life. He loved being the monster in the dark.


End file.
